Project:Riddick
by Nameless Angel 00
Summary: "One night while I slept I was contacted by an organization. They gave me the chance I had always been hoping for. The chance to go to a different world. Perks? I got a pocket dimension. Wait what? They chose the Riddick verse? Ok, thats the end for me, have fun reading about my ultimate demise." Poll on prof you decide for romance ;) I own neither CoR or Naruto so :P
1. Chapter 1

Project: Riddick

Chapter 1: Truth's Gate... Not!

I awoke to darkness. No, not middle-of-the-night darkness, but the exact opposite of "Truth's Gate" **(for all you FMA fans)**. I blinked then abruptly jumped back startled. There in front of me, while I'm still wearing my nightgown for gods' sake, was a giant fucking computer screen. To have any way for you to understand the size try imagining the toys from TOY STORY standing next to a flatscreen TV.

After my eyes adjusted to the glare I could make out a sort of contract. I sighed in annoyance, _"Where's my Ibuprofen when I need it?"_ I thought to myself while massaging my forehead, already feeling the effects of a headache coming on. Sighing once again I started to read what the screen said.

* * *

 _Dear Caligo S. Umbra,_

 _You have been selected to participate in a one-time trans-dimensional jump testing. We selected you from a wide range of possible applicants. You have been chosen for various traits that are stated below._

 _ **Your disconnection from family And peers your whole life.**_

 _ **Your determination to be more than you appear.**_

 _ **Your determination to not hide who you are just to conform to society.**_

 _ **Your willingness to give up what you have if it means helping another.**_

 _ **Your love of all things, even if they cause you fear.**_

 _ **Your ability to adapt to anything life throws at you.**_

* * *

"Seriously? Why do half those things make me seem like a fuck'n saint?!" I shouted as my eye twitched. Ya I seem like a 'lazy fat girl who likes to be alone' so to throw people off I'm always thinking of possible scenarios on what to do. I'm in no way leader material, I'm the type that follows. Aswell with thinking things through I practice my strength, flexibility, stealth (even if it's not that great because of my weight). And as for giving shit up that's just how I was raised. For the fear, the only large fear I have is sadly spiders, I only kill them if they are in my way. And for _'love of all things'_ that's a real riot, one of the things I do if I'm bored is to catch flies and rip them apart, starting with the wings and moving onto the legs. 'Strangely demented' is what they'll tell you if you ask my family what I'm like. Sighing I read on.

* * *

 _If you wish to take anything with you it will cost you years of your already lived life, in the form of memories starting from when you were born to recent years, or,if you choose, physical years. All things you may take are listed below if there is something you wish to take that is not listed please select_ _ **'Other'**_ _and management will be contacted._

 _ **House w/ all items included~**_ _ **1/2**_ _ **year**_

 _ ***Unlimited food & water~**_ _ **1/4**_ _ **year**_

 _ ***Unlimited heating & cooling~**_ _ **1/4**_

 _ ***Unlimited clothing (supplied when person enters designated room)~**_ _ **1/4**_ _ **year**_

 _ ***Unlimited cleaning (laundry, dishes, trash, etc.)~**_ _ **1/4**_ _ **year**_

 _ ***Instant transport to house(In the form of a tattoo)~**_ _ **1/2**_ _ **year**_

 _ **Take additional family/friends~**_ _ **2**_ _ **year/person**_

 _ **Available contact w/ people in home dimension~**_ _ **1**_ _ **year**_

 _ **Other**_

 _ **All starred(*) can only be used if 'House' is selected.**_

* * *

Sighing I selected all but the choice to take someone with. Seriously, Why would I take someone who could possibly jeapordise what I plan, turn rogue, destroy plots, or just down right hate me for taking them with me? Besides I'm a legal adult, as long I keep in contact I should be able to keep people from sending out search parties and plastering my face on milk cartons.

* * *

 _Your request have been processed and submitted, please type in what you wish and use the star(*) button to state whether or not it corresponds to the house or not._

* * *

A see-through keyboard appeared before me, after raising my brow then shrugging I typed in my request.

* * *

 _*Hidden Weapon Room._ _Is this all you wish for?_

* * *

I hesitated before nodding to myself before selecting 'No' and started typing again.

* * *

 _The Sharigan Eyes_ _, which when looked into is derived from an 'Anime', is this all?_

* * *

I nodded and selected 'Yes'.

* * *

 _Please stand by while management is contacted_ **... (what seemed like hours though was most likely minutes)** _It will cost_ _1_ _year for combined request, do you still wish to make these transactions?_

* * *

I selected 'Yes' and waited for the screen to change.

* * *

 _Do you wish to pay in_ _4_ _physical years or_ _4_ _years memories?_

* * *

I selected memories and then waited for the eternity that it took for it to process. Slowly my mind started to fog, shaking my head to clear it I realized it was them taking payment. After the fog dissipated a slight burning sensation flashed asross the side of my neck, bringing my hand up I could feel the outline of some type of animal marked into my skin.

* * *

 _Your designated destination is the movie universe of 'Riddick'. Do you wish to be transported in_ _4_ _years before the Hunter Gratzner crashes on the planet of_ _3_ _suns. No additional cost shall be taken if 'Yes' is selected._

* * *

 _"Should I? I mean if I do I will get to make myself a life there, I'd also be old enough for them to take me seriously by time the crash happens."_ The last bit made up my mind as I nodded in resolution then selected 'Yes'.

* * *

 _Thankyou for participating in this testing._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Oneiroi Corp_

 _P.S._

 _You have been in a drug induced state, so that you would remain calm while Q &A could take place. It should wear off by time you wake up. But be warned, should you go into a panic-crazed state when you awake your body will temporarily shut down._

* * *

At reading this last bit my eyes bugged out slightly followed by a facepalm. "Great! I'm going to be incapacitated as soon as I fucking get there!" _Sigh_ "I hope nothing attacks me while I'm out of it. . ." I said as I drifted off.

 **~Le timeskip of doom!~**

As you most likely guessed I immediately freaked out once I realised my 'Dream' wasn't a dream. Though not as they thought I would, but in excitement, sadly that didn't keep me from passing out shortly after I reached one of the over-sized recliners in my living room.

* * *

 **(Dream state)**

A figure moved slowly in the shadows of a city, as it stepped out of the shadows it revealed itself to be a tall handsome man who emitted a dangerous wild aura. Most could tell who he was just by seeing his bald head and signature black goggles. This man was Riddick, the man who this universe revolves around. Before the dream faded out Riddick turned revealing the back of his neck, which is supposed to be clear but was marred with a tattoo of a tiger waiting to pounce.

 **~TBC~**


	2. AN

Dear Readers,

I am sincerely sorry for the delay in the coming of the second chapters, I am currently writing the one for "Project: Riddick" and re-writeing "Crystal Rose", but the can not be published till I have access to a computer, as I have no patience for my cell's type screen.


End file.
